Hina
Hina is a side female character appearing in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. She is the leader of Hidden Village of Neko, a famous cat ninja village allied with the Underworld. She is ranked as a ultimate-class being with power on par to Ultimate-Class Devils. She was once best friends of Camilla Mordred and the boyfriend of Seth Alastor and his queen until the two broke off and he started dating Ichiro's mother, Camilla, however, after learning of the two death and meeting Ichiro for the first time, four years before the start of the series she claims that she will be a aunt to him and makes her first appearance during the Riser Arc where she promises to train Koneko who refuses to use her senjutsu abilities due to her fear of what will happen to her. She was the only member of Seth Alastor's peerage who managed to survive death, using her youjutsu to fake her death by using illusion magic. She then went into hiding from Rizevim making the Hidden Village of Neko her home and allying it with the New Satan faction after becoming their leader. Appearance Despite being over two centuries years old, Hina takes the appearance of a tall, beautiful and busty mid-20 year old woman with long black hair and featureless lavender colored eyes. Koneko initially tries to fight her, after reading her energy assuming her to be Kuroka until she learns that she is too powerful and seeing her eyes. She is usually seen wearing ninja type clothing which consists of a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots. She also has three cat whiskers on both sides of her face and a pair of black cat ears that she can hide on her head. She reveals that because of both her nine-tail fox and nekomata heritage and her impressive power that she has gained a total of twelve tails, nine being foxtails and three being cattails. Personality Hina is shown to be very calm, playful, caring and kind. Shown by her intensive love for Ichiro who she considers the last thing keeping her friends alive. After learning about Riser and his plan to force Gremory into marrying her she agrees to train Koneko simply because Ichiro asks her to and because she's his aunt. She shows frustration at Koneko refusal to use senjutsu but when she learns her history from Rias she is shown to understand and decides to pour all her effort into teaching Koneko her Spiritual Fist Style. She is also shown to care intensely about her home, the Hidden Village of Neko. Stating that all the Nekomata and yokai that make it their home are her family. When Ichiro and Koneko first arrive she is seen giving all 3,928 of the cat ninjas a bath and offers Ichiro and Koneko to take a small and young kitten as their familiar. Despite being the leader of the village, she is shown to dislike actual paperwork and repeatedly hides from the elders in the bath house in order to avoid doing work. Her playful side is shown when she repeatedly messes with Ichiro's and Koneko's innocents, when she tricks them into ingesting the Lover's plant that causes them to have dreams about each other and when she tricks them into going in the bath house together, something that even brings The Occult Research Club, Gray, and Sora amusement. Despite Camilla being the one who married her former lover, she is shown to have been close friends with her as well, because both of them worked under Serafall during the Great War. She is shown to want to protect Ichiro but finds it impossible after learning what really happen to Ichiro's former master. She then states that she's happy Ichiro has found a place where he belongs and can call family stating that she would do everything in her power to protect his happiness as a testament of her love to her former friends, Seth and Camilla. Stereotypically, she is shown to love milk but states she likes milk better with cookies and other sweets. History Hina, due to being a hybrid, her father being a nekoshou and her mother being a nine-tail fox faced discrimination against both species of youkai. As a young girl she then decided to join the Great War, being assigned to work under the new general Serafall. Because they both were non-devils working for the devil society Camilla Mordred and Hina became close friends despite the hate they both received from the King Faction Devils. After the War was over and the New Devil faction took place, she became the queen of her boyfriend Seth Alastor in order to participate in the Rating Games. Seth Alastor managed to make five wins until his career was cut short by Rizevim murdering his peerage, Hina then faked her death and hid in the hidden village of the Neko with only the four Great Satans, Seth, and Camilla knowing she was still alive. She then became the new leader of the village, abandoning her old name "Yuri". Powers and Abilities Senjutsu and Youjutsu: Being a nekomata, a powerful Nekomata with three cattails at that, she is shown to be immensely powerful. She is capable of manipulating chakra which can cause plants to wither and bloom and can increase her own strength and power. She can also use this to heal her allies and increase their stamina. She can also use senjutsu to read ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. She can also use youjutsu to manipulate illusions and to use nekomata magic for highly advanced and powerful spells, using youjutsu spells to trap her opponents with black and purple aura, or to rain black lightning from the sky. High Demonic Powers: Being a queen, Hina possesses all the abilities of the rook, knight, and bishop that makes her one of the most balance of all the evil pieces granting her immense strength, speed, defense, and magical abilities. Immense Fire Powers: She is capable of emitting powerful blue flames due to her nine tail fox side. She has shown capable of covering her entire body in flames and can release blue flames through the ground by combining her flames with her senjutsu. Touki: Hina is capable of covering herself in a blue aura that strengthens all her physical attacks and abilities. By using her touki with her nine-tail flames she said she can have power on par to Diehauser. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hina is a master hand-to-hand combatant which she uses along with her Rook and Knight trait allowing her to overpower many enemies at once. Demonic Cat Fists Her very own technique she created when she first became the queen of Seth Alastor. By manipulating and combining her demonic energy with her nekomata heritage she can surround her fists in chakra while using her demonic energy to control it and prevent it from absorbing too much ki from the Earth or her body by diluting the Ki into demonic energy. The chakra and demonic energy that surrounds her fist takes the form of lions and is capable of burning supernatural creatures with ease. She laters teaches this technique to Koneko in order to draw away her fears of being consumed by power. Equipment Ninja Gear: Being a ninja, she is seen wielding multiple shurikens and ninja stars and can cover them with either her demonic energy, flames, or senjutsu to increase their powers. Cat Summoning: Hina possesses the ability to summon an army of cat ninjas that will fight for her. Trivia * I chose the name Hina by taking off the "ta" at the end as a reference to Hinata and her ninjutsu technique twin lion fist, which is also identical to Hina's demonic cat fists. * The demonic cat fists is also the first technique she demonstrates and what she teaches to Koneko before the Rating Game with Riser. * She also resembles Hinata from the Naruto Franchise with her looks. Surprisingly however, her personality is the complete opposite of Hinata's. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Devils